Scissor frames comprise a pair of legs pivoted together intermediate their ends so that the legs can be moved between a first position wherein the legs are parallel to one another and a second position wherein the legs are more or less perpendicular and form a cross. A pair of such frames in conjunction with a spanning flexible sheet supported by the frames are used to construct various types of foldable supports such as seats, children's walkers, bouncers and the like. In some cases, it is desirable to lock these frames in their open position so as to maintain the support in its erect state. This is particularly so in the case of children's playseats and other juvenile furniture.
Some prior supports of the scissor frame variety do have locks of one kind or another. One type of lock used heretofore consists of a retractable pull button attached to one scissor frame member with its spring-loaded stem arranged to engage in an opening in the other scissor frame member when the two members assume a certain orientation. Other conventional locks used for this purpose include various types of latches hinged to one frame member and engageable with a lug on the other frame member, as well as various types of articulated overcentered struts. However, these prior locks have not been entirely satisfactory. Some are relatively inaccessible or difficult to operate. Others are relatively expensive to install and some are too easy to operate with the result that a child sitting in a playseat, for example, can release the lock so that the playseat folds inadvertently trapping the child in the seat.